koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Quan/Weapons
Here is a collection of Sun Quan's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 3 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Siege of He Fei Castle *Requirements: Defeat Zhang He. Precious Item Report has the item appear in a wooden crate east of the central pond that triggers archers around the perimeter once setting foot on the bridge across the pond. Very hard to get since this stage is one of the last ones in the game, so the difficulty is very high. Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors 4 Level 10 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of He Fei *Requirements: Defeat Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan, then defeat Zhang Liao when he reappears near the Wu camp. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Level 11 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Retreat From He Fei *Restrictions: No items *Requirements: Defeat Yue Jin, Li Dian, and Zhang Liao 3 times. Keep all ally generals alive and achieve a 500 K.O. Count. Note: Level 11 message when you reach the exit point, via retreating to the end of the stage on a horse. Zhang Liao can be alive when you exit the stage. This weapon tends to be hard to get due to Hyper mode Zhang Liao being able to inflict fatal damage and the lack of items, which can make it easy for enemy units to knock you off the horse you'll use to end the stage as you cannot equip the Shadow Harness. Thus, either you have to carefully combat Zhang Liao, or use the AI glitch in order to safely get the weapon. The time limit isn't the issue; it is mainly about being able to deal enough damage without any items equipped as well as trying to survive. Dynasty Warriors 5 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Chi Bi (Allied forces) *Location: On the large boat directly under Cao Cao's boat. *Requirements: Ensure that all parts of the plan succeed. Huang Gai must set Cao Cao's boats on fire, the bridges must be knocked down for Pang Tong, Zhuge Liang must successfully summon the southern wind, and Zhou Yu must not be defeated. Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Sun Quan uses swords as his main weapon in the game. Dynasty Warriors 7 Sun Quan uses the sword as his default weapon in the game and its various spin-offs. Dynasty Warriors Next Dynasty Warriors 8 Sun Quan still uses the sword as his default weapon in this title. But starting in Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires, his new weapon of choice is the flame blade. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Warriors Orochi 1 & 2 Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Sun Quan uses the following big star weapons in the game. *King's Rapier *Areus's Sword *Amethyst Sword *Radiant Sword *Lord of Hell *Slugger *Dandyman (DLC) *Patrician Sword (DLC) Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Chapter 1: Battle of Nanjun' - Defeat Dodomeki and 500 enemies in under 7 minutes. *'Chapter 6: Clash at Yamazaki' - Defeat Zhou Tai and 800 enemies in under 10 minutes. Warriors Orochi 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' The Rescue of Uesugi Category:Weapons